The Boy in the Turquoise Jacket
by Love of Nightmare Briar Mara
Summary: Autumn Yggdrasil is a young college girl who gets preyed on by older college boys and pranked on by the girls. She thinks her life is pretty much bad, but not horrible. She is always reading. She avoids society and keeps to herself. Until she met the boy in the turquoise jacket, Kaneki Ken. Can she keep Kaneki away from from the beautiful Rize and finally have a chance at love?
1. The Boy in the Turquoise Jacket

" _Where is he?'_ I said silently to myself; sitting at the booth in the corner of the coffee shop, Anteiku. " _I come here everyday just to see him and he's not here."_ Yes. He is the one, and only, reason why I even step out in a public place such as this. He is the only reason why I can stand attending that college full of annoying, flirting playboys. He is nothing like them at all. Yes, Kaneki-san is one of a kind.

I met him on my first week of college. It was a horrible first week. I was never good around people. I get nervous very easy so my mind melts away really fast. Because of this, the guys at my college would try to take advantage of me. Whenever they asked me out I would feel too bad to say no. I really don't understand what those guys saw in me. I mean, I don't even look that good, less alone get noticed in a crowd. I had short black hair, could be mistaken for a boy if I tried, and wore circular glasses. Giant Harry fucking Potter looking circular glasses. I am kind of short for someone my age, and I barely even had a chest so what did these guys see in me? Did they think I was some lonely girl who they thought they could take advantage of because I rarely spoke? I don't know. All I do know is that this caused the other girls at school to hate me. They thought I had some special secret to have the guys after me. I didn't. They refused to believe me and forced me to go through a series or horrible pranks.

During the middle of my Asian History class I left to take a bathroom break. When I came back, I found my notes written with a bunch of horrible crap on the front. Some of the girls around me began to snicker.I ignored it because I know there would be no point in confronting the girls. This continued until Thursday. When I was walking into the classroom, I saw the group of girls pass a note to the student who sat beside me. He nodded his head and accepted it. I thought that it must be some sort of confession letter so I walked on by and went to my seat.

When I sat down the girls were looking at the boy beside me and were laughing. I turned to him to see what was going on. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. Satisfied by this, the girls turned around and minded their own business. Before I could open and read the paper the boy put his hands on top of mine, slid his face up to my ear and said "Don't read this. It's just some stupid letter those girls wrote to make you feel bad. If they ask about it, just look down and say nothing. Okay?" The sincerity in his voice and his closeness made my insides melt. I never allowed someone to get this close to me, especially a boy. He then pulled away and looked into my eyes, still holding my hands. He slightly tilted his head as if asking do I understand. I gave him a slight nod in response. He then smiled to this and that was when I really started to notice him.

Instead of the usual black shadows that I saw everyone else in this class as, he turned into color. He had short black hair and hypnotizing light-grey eyes. He pulled his hands away, which felt too soon to me, turned back in his seat and started to take notes on what the professor was saying. I still sat there and stared like an idiot. Just when I was about to ask him his name, the teacher yelled at me and said "Ms. YggdrasilI, would like for you to pay attention to the subject of this class, not your classmate Mr. Kaneki." This cause the girls in the front to laugh. With my face flushed red, I turned to the front of the room and started taking notes. During the rest of the class I could not stop thinking about the boy with the turquoise jacket, Kaneki-san. Occasionally, during the lecture the teacher was giving us, I would lift my head up and get a glance of this boy. And he, too, would do the same.


	2. A New Realization

"The girl in corner is kinda cute isn't she. Is that the one you were talking about? Eh, Kaneki." The sound of his name freed me from my trance of thought. I jolted my head up just in time to see him staring right at me. He immediately turned a deep shade of red and quickly averted his eyes. I followed by doing the same. "Your reaction says it all. That is her, eh? You both even act the same. It's so cute. She would probably go out with you if she liked you." I looked back to see just who was talking to Kaneki-san. "Shhhh, Hide," said Kaneki. I immediately remember who Kaneki-san was talking to. It was some guy in our class, Hide. I never really paid attention to Hide because he was so loud and annoying. So goddamn annoying. I don't even understand why someone who's so nice, calm, and sincere like Kaneki-san could stand being around him. "She's one of the girls that I like," whispered Kaneki.

By hearing that I was both happy and enraged. " _One of the girls,"_ I thought. Yeah, I was happy that he admitted that he like me, but I was angry that there was another. " _Just who is this other girl?"_ I thought. Just as this occurred to my mind, a girl with blue hair walked by their table. "Ohhh...It she the other one?", Hide asked. "Wha?" Kaneki said with a startled expression on his face. "Wha...no...No she's not. She looks like she could secretly kill someone if she wanted to," Kaneki said. "The other one...is over there" he said, pointing his finger in the direction beside me with his face,red as a tomato, buried in his left hand. " _Oh great,"_ I thought, " _her."_ It was no other than Kamishiro Rize. She is said to be the most beautiful girl around here. She had the interest of everyone around her. Men, women, children...and even Kaneki.

" _Of all people, why Rize? Now I haven't got a chance anymore! She's like a goddess. Part of her name even means God. How is my fucking tree name suppose to beat that?"_ I panicked. "No way! Someone as beautiful as her would never go out with you Kaneki. Just give up and go out with the girl with the black, short hair. At least you have a better chance with her," Hide said. For once, the idiot said something that I completely agreed with. If Rize is out of the picture, I'll definitely have a chance with Kaneki. Kaneki fired back, his face red hot, "Don't jinx me! I really want to go out with her. She's so beautiful and wonderful and she even reads the same book as me. _She's perfect" "I read the same book as you, you just don't pay attention,"_ I thought. "But the black haired girl over there reads the same books as you too," Hide pointed. " _Thank you so much, Hide",_ I thought.

"That's wonderful," Kaneki said, "But she does not seem to be interested in anyone…" When he said this he slowly lowered his head." _That's not true! I am very interested in you Kaneki-san. Very, very interested. I love you so much. Please notice me, senpai. Notice my undying love for you."_ I say to myself, covering my face to hold back the tears that try to come. "Well... on the first week of school she seemed very interested in you. The entire time during class that one day she kept sneaking glances at you. The teacher even got on her for staring at you, remember? Plus, you kept looking at her too," Hide said matter o factly. "I only did that because I was thinking that she was cute. It's natural for someone to stare at someone who they believe is cute," Kaneki pointed out. "Plus, just because she looked at me that one time doesn't mean she is interested in me at all. She has already gone out with a ton of other guys, so what makes me different?"

"It's obvious that she loves you, man," Hide started. "I admit whenever a guy asked her out she would always say yes, but she was never happy about it. I believe that she would only go on dates with them was because she didn't want to hurt their feelings. I even asked her out one time just to see what she would say. She said yes of course, but I could tell that she was not happy about it. When I told her she didn't have to if she really didn't want to, she acted as if she was totally relieved. I think she just couldn't find the right guy for herself. Then she meet you. She started to pay attention to you more than anything. When you're sick from school, she seems as if she's worried and sad. When you come to school, she has a more happy air around her, you know? I really think you guys would make a great couple. You two would for sure make each other happy." " _You're not as useless and annoying as I thought you were."_ Hide's speech was just too perfect. I just wanted to cry right here and now just listening to it.

"Maybe you're right," began Kaneki, who was now covering his mouth and chin with one hand. "I might have a better chance with her than the other girl. Plus, it would be nice to go on a date with such a cute girl. We could go book shopping and get some coffee. That would be nice," he said with a blissful smile on his face. " would be nice." "Well why don't you ask her out. She's just over there. Her name is Airi by the way. Become a man and ask her out, okay?" Hide asked. "I'll try" Kaneki said with a smile. "Well good luck" Hide said as he gathered his thing and got out of his chair. "I have to get to work. You know how it is." "Okay, bye" Kaneki said as Hide left.

After Hide left, Kaneki just sat his is chair for a while. He was just staring out into space. " _What is he thinking about,"_ I began to wonder. Kaneki senpai is always quiet so I can never really tell what is going on in his mind. Well, I can guess, but then my imagination starts to take over...He must be thinking about what Hide said about us.


	3. The Date

_I can't take this anymore._ It has already been fifteen minutes since Hide left the coffee shop yet both Kaneki and I were still sitting on our asses. Every time I looked up to see what he was doing he looked straight back at me only to avert his eyes the next second, face flushed with red. " _Why?"_ I thought, " _can I not read your mind"?_ It would be so much easier if I could. I want to know what he is thinking at this very moment. Since neither one of us seemed to be able to make a move, I decided to take the responsibility onto myself. I sucked in one deep breath and arose from my seat.

As a walked over to Kaneki's table, a rush of fear washed over me. My stomach began to twist in knots. " _What if I was mistaken? What if he really hates me and just does not want the make Hide worry?"_ Panic was fully setting in. I could feel my very insides bursting into flames. " _I have to face this. I cannot continue upon this path of self derision any longer."_ Before I even noticed it myself, I was standing in front of Kaneki. His beautiful grey eyes bore deep into mine. I was so dazed that I was rendered speechless. Here he was. My prince, my everything, yet I could not say anything. " _What is wrong with me?"_

"Uh...uh..ah...um…" I could not say anything. " _This is too much!_ " I thought. _I can't. I really, really, really can't do this._ I squeezed my eyes shut as the edges of them began to sting. I felt so heartbroken and defeated. This was truly horrible. " _Kaneki must think I'm freak now. He must really hate me and think I'm annoying person. I hate this!"_ Just as I was about to turn and leave I felt a hand grasp tightly around my wrist. Another flew to the base of my back. I knew whose hands these belong to before I even turned around. They were the hands that I had always dreamed of touching, holding, and comforting me. I turned back in the direction they came from. He was standing directly over me. I tilted my head up and then, once again, met the gaze of the one that I loved so dearly. Looking into Kaneki's eyes made me feel a wave of sadness wash over me. This is because I could see sorrow pooling out of those alluring, light grey eyes of his. " _Is he upset because of me?"_ was the only thing I could think. " _I am such a horrible person."_

"P-Please don't leave." he stammered. "I have something t-to ask y-you." Kaneki said. His face began to blush a deep shade of red again. His hands began to get warmer. "I-I would like to know i-if you would like to s-sit h-here with me for a bit." I could feel heat rising into my cheeks. _This is too cute. He is too cute._ I could feeling my eyes swirling. "Sure," I replied. He withdrew his hands and made a slight gesture to the seat across from him, gently smiling. I sat first and he followed. We both just sat there in quiet for a minute or two before Kaneki decided to speak out. "Um, I have a question to ask you," he said. "Okay," I replied. He looked up from the table and stared straight at me, his face still tinted red here and there. "I noticed that everyone calls you Airi but I was sure that your name was Autumn?" he asked. "Oh, it is. Everyone just started calling me that one day. I don't really know the reason why. Honestly I can't even remember when it started." I answered. "Is it okay for me to call you that then," he asked in a worried tone. "Yeah." I answered. We both sat in silence for a few seconds again.

"Airi, can I give you a meaning for that name?" Kaneki asked, his head tilting to the side while a small smile covered his face. "Okay" I said. "Well, Ai means love. You probably know that already though." I nodded to this acknowledgement. "The Ri can mean "White Jasmine." The Jasmine flower can mean many things. It can mean love, sensuality, purity and many other things. I want to call you Airi because I think it is a lovely name and that you seem like a very nice and l-lovely person," Kaneki finished. His face was even redder than before. I do not think he even knew that he was going to end that sentence with calling me "lovely." I can even imagine steam coming out from his head. I felt my face flush and started to smile. "Thank you," I said. "You're welcome" he said, still blushing and now rubbing the back of his hair down as if it was messed up. _I am in heaven! Senpai just called me "lovely!"_ I could feel my heart beating faster and faster.

As happy as I was I knew that it was starting to become three pm. I needed to leave now if I wanted to make it in time to my job. Even though it is part-time, I still get paid a more than decent amount, so I cannot lose this. "Sorry, but I have to leave for my job now," I announced. "Oh, okay. I was thinking of leave too. There is this new book at the bookstore that I really wanted to get. Speaking of that, I heard that you like to read too. Would you like to go with me next time?" He asked. "I would love to!" I replied with a smile. "Then how does next saturday sound. At twelve pm?" He asked. "That great," I answered.

Just as we began to get up to leave someone bumped into kaneki, dropping a few books here and there. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry," said the voice of a women. Kaneki got down to help pick up the books. "It's okay," he said. He looked up and stared the woman in her eyes. He looked amazed. I was not. I already knew who this bitch was before she even walked her ass over here. "Kamishiro Rize, what a nice place to met you," I said, trying to keep the acid in my voice down a bit so Kaneki could not notice. "Nice to meet you here too, Aiba" she said while smiling. _Bitch, you know my name. Do not fuck up this chance with me a Kaneki senpai or else._ "You two know each other?" Kaneki asked. Oh, he was so cute. "We work with each other sometimes at our jobs," she replied. She turned back to Kaneki and started to have a conversation with him. She stood up and moved right in front of me to keep me out of it.

For the past three minutes that these two have been talking to each other, I have thought of so many ways to kill someone. I started a list of honorable mentions. _Decapitation, Bloody Angel, lethal injection, poison food, stabbing, etc._ Now that i think about it, I _have_ been wondering what would happen if someone were to be injected with bleach. Just when I would thinking of the possible outcomes I heard kaneki's voice. "O-Okay. A date tomorrow, right?" I saw Rize nod her head. _Oh this bitch is really going to get it._ After that Kaneki gave her back the books she dropped. He had such a huge bright smile on his face. He turned to me and I automatically knew that the look on my face had to resemble that of disappointment. "Oh, Airi, I'm sorry. I just did that without any regards for you feelings." He brought his head down a started to look at the side of the table. You could almost say that he even looked like he was about to cry.

"It's okay," I said. "I knew you liked her a lot anyway. If its okay, can we still meet up on Saturday?" He smiled, seeing that I had some understandings to his feelings and replied "Of course." We allowed this to be the end for the day a left the shop. The bookstore was on the way to my job so we walked together for about fifteen minutes. We discussed different types of books that we like to read and out favorite writers. When we got to the bookstore Kaneki smiled and said that he was off. I waved goodbye and started off towards work. Still feeling the weight of the ache in my heart from what happened with Kaneki and Rize. "A date, huh?..."


	4. Her death, His life

" _Why did I not do anything,"_ I asked myself as I finished organizing the last bit of papers that I was assigned to fix. Just the day before Kaneki asked me out on a date but the chance was stolen from me by Rize. Well, we are still going on a date it's just he referred himself going out with Rize as a "date" while his meet up with me was referred to as just that. A "meet up." Nothing special. " _Their date should be happening right now."_ I thought. I went to work early today because I wanted to keep my mind busy and because my one and only friend, Ite, needed some help since Rize tricked our boss into putting her work on him..

"Did Rize ask out Kaneki?" Ite asked. "How did you know?" I questioned him while placing the last piece of paper in the appropriate pile. "Because whenever you do not talk to me at work it's because of something Kaneki related. _And_ whenever you have that _look_ in your eyes is because someone Kaneki likes talked to him. We both know who that person is and that murderous aura coming from you tells me that Rize must have done something. I bet she asked him out. She is always up to something. Oh regigigas I just remembered that time she tried to kiss my boyfriend on the cheek. Agh, that bitch! I am the seme in my relationship so she knows how territorial I am yet she still tries shit. "Just a little peck," she said. Oh if I could I would just _kill_ her.I would take that smart ass smile of hers and make her suffer. I just would _love_ to _drown her._ Ah, that would just be so beautiful. Her thrashing in the water as I squeeze her neck tighter and tighter. Then, before she loses consciousness, just literal beat the crap out of her!" Ite's face was red hot. He is usually a peaceful guy but when someone tries to mess with his boyfriend he goes ape shit. And I mean really, really, deadly ape shit.

When he realized that he lost his cool he immediately started to blush. "Sorry, you know how it is. It's great that were the only ones in here." he said. "It's okay. It just shows how much you love him." I said, trying to reassured him. "But I am confused. She likes Hide, and he is Kaneki's best friend. Why would she date the best friend of the boy she likes?" Ite asked. "That's what I want to know. I am okay with Kaneki liking her because I know his feelings are completely one sided, but I do not like her talking to him. She is very manipulative. I hate that. The way she talks to people just lets me know that if Kaneki were to get friendly with her, his feelings would get deeper. And she is not going to return his feelings." I added. Ite nodded in agreement.

"She is very manipulative bitch," Ite said. "When she was "friends" with my boyfriend, she put all kinds of stuff in his head. Stuff like since he was transgender and I was "straight" that I would never love him. Ugh, I hate the bitch." Ite does not consider people straight or gay. He believes that people should not love someone for what they are, and what is in their pants, but love them for who they are. His boyfriend was born a boy but looks and prefers to looked upon as a girl. This has caused Ite to get into many fights throughout his life. Forever protecting the one he loved from childhood to even now. Sometimes I feel bad for him because he loved the same guy from age six to twenty one. It took fifteen years to get the one he loved to acknowledge him and to finally share the same feelings. They started going out only three months ago.

"What should we do? She's just going to hurt Kaneki. She's a monster!" Ite yelled. "Hey, at least us monsters have feelings," I said. "Oh," he said, realizing what he just said. "Sorry. Yeah, we do." He he moved the front of his short hair back to the side. I could tell that, at the roots, his hair was changing back to it's original silver and black color. He like to keep his hair dyed a blood orange shade. "Why don't you let your hair grow back out?" I asked. "Too much trouble," he replied. I remembered when I first met Ite he had long, flowing, beautiful locks that would have made any teenage girl cry. "Haaaw," Ite yawned. "Finally finished. Want to go out to the roof?" "Sure" I said as I jumped out of my seat to stretch.

I was dark out. I could tell that it was somewhere around nine pm. When we got to the middle of the building we both started to sprint then went full blown running. We got to the edge of the building we jumped. Ite and I always did this after work. Just a little free running to wash away the troublesome problems of the day. The run was cut short though because the last building we managed to jump on was covered with all sorts of building materials. "Darn. Blocked out," Ite said while taking a seat on the edge of the building, not a drop of sweat in sight. I caught up to him then sat down as well, breathing heavily. Ite is as fast as a horse. He is even faster while in water.

"Do you know what you're going to do about Rize?" he asked. "No. Not yet. If I were kill her Kaneki would be both heartbroken and suspicious," I answered. "I mean, I could always try to kill he in her sleep but…" "Yeah," he said with a slight wave of his hand. The topic was starting to make me feel antsy so I decided to get up and walk to the building materials left on the edge of the roof. "If you don't do something about her, I will," Ite said. "AHH!" I said while I jumped in shock. "Do not do that. You know your quick and silent way of moving can be pretty scary." "You can be a thousand times more scary than I am and we both know that,' he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was muscular here and there so the very movement made his biceps stand out more than usual.

"Leave me alone," I said. I did not want to talk to him anymore. When someone he cares about has their heart broken he can't help himself from poking in. I started to fiddle with some of the building materials that were scattered about. Moving them back and forth with the bottom of my shoe. After a few seconds of silence we both heard what sounded like a scream. It was faint, but I could still hear it. "What was that?" I asked Ite. When I turned to his face he was looking down. He seemed to be thinking very hard. Like he was about to make a very important decision. "Ite!" I yelled. He snapped out of his trance. "Autumn, kick that stuff down off the building," he said, pointing at the materials in front of me. "Why?" I asked. "Oh for the love of my life," he murmured as he moved in front of me. He stretched back his leg then, with a mighty force, kicked the materials off the building. They fell down fast. I could hear the loud crash they made as they finally reached the bottom of the building. "What was that for!" I yelled. "You will thank me later," was all he said. I knew he was not going to say any more about it so I left it at that. "Fine. Let's go home then." I said as I started back from where we came from. Ite was still standing there as I left.

 **Once Airi left, Ite was still left standing at the edge of the building, looking down into the darkness below. He spat down below then slowly turned around. He could see Airi in the distance, running. He knew what he just did will cause some sort of problems but he did not care at the moment. All he felt was happiness, so he laughed. He laughed so hard and so long until his sides hurt. "I guess you were a monster too," he said once he regained his composure. "I still wanted to drown you. Well at least Airi can be happy now, you damned bitch," he whispered with malice in his voice.**

 **He caught up with Airi back inside of the building. She had already got their stuff up and was ready to leave. He immediately ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Sorry. I was feeling a bit weird up there," he said while smiling. "That's all right," Airi answered. "Now let go of me. I only want Kaneki to hold me." "Hahahaha!" he laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked, feeling a bit confused. "Nothing. You'll just get your wish very soon," he said as he let her go. "I need to go home and fill up my love tank. When I'm away from my boyfriend too long I lose my health. I'm at two points now and that's dangerously low, he whined. 'What are you? A pokemon?" she asked in a jocular tone as they walked out the door. "Maybe" he chucked. "My master needs to give me some more "training" if you catch my drift." "Oh regigigas no. Please stop," Airi said while trying not to laugh. She was completely oblivious to what just happened a few buildings down.**


	5. A Dateless Day

"Ai-ri-chan!" yelled Ite, a big smile spread across his face as he hugged Airi from behind. She started to struggle to break free. "I told you to stop doing that!" she yelled. "Well today is a special day so I just have to!" he laughed. Just as she broke free and Ite tried to grab her again a hand rested on his shoulder. "She said to stop. You need to stop being so bothersome all the time." It was the voice of Ite's most beloved person in existence, Deidara (Yes, from _Naruto_.) His long hair was pulled back in a ponytail in the back while some of it came over the front and covered his left eye. "Sorry, sorry," Ite said, stopping his pursuit of Airi. The three of them decided to hang out together since Kaneki was absent for that whole week of school, thinking he was sick that and he would no show up for their meet up. At first, Airi insisted that she should stay home and not get in the way of Ite and Deidara's time together. She hated feeling like a third wheel but the two boys continued to ask so she attended just to shut them up.

As they continued down the street Deidara noticed the somber look in Airi's eyes. "Autumn, is something the matter?" he asked with an expression of concern and worry. "Oh, no. Nothing. Everything is fine," she said. Ite could clearly tell she was lying. "I have an idea," he started. "Why not start the day off with some coffee?" he asked, jumping in front of the two. "You mean start your day," Deidara said. "Me and Airi wasted a whole three hours watching tv because of how lazy you are in the mornings. You're the one who said we should get up at 7:00 am to start the day but took the longest to get ready." Ite jolted in surprise. "Ah, well. You see…," he started before Deidara interrupted his sentence. "And just what the hell were you dreaming about. I tried to wake you up for, like, an hour but you wouldn't bulge. Every time I called you name you would just smile in you sleep. You would even giggle out my name now and then." "What's up with that?" Airi asked. "I could hear you as well even with the tv on when I came over." Ite's face started to get red. "Care to explain?" Deidara asked. Ite's face only changed a deeper shade of red.

Deidara, losing his patience, cocked his head to the side and stared Ite hard in the face. Ite turned his head the other way to avoid the cold glare that his lover was giving him. Deidara then went up to Ite and grabbed the collar of his shirt, bringing his face down to meet his. "Explain, now," Deidara said flatly. "No," Ite responded, closing his eyes tight. "Ah, I see how it is then," Deidara said with sadistic smile on his face. He then slowly took his right hand, leaving the left to hold Ite still, and poked him straight in the eye. "Ow!" he cried. "I said answer me!" Deidara yelled. "Fine!" Ite cried, holding his injured eye. "Maid," he whispered under his breath. "What?" Deidara and Airi said in unison." "I said Maid. I had this wonderful dream where Deidara was in a maid outfit and was serving me these delicious pancakes with chocolate fudge right in the center then there was this sudden festival and he was wearing a kimono what made his eyes sparkled and he asked me "Do you want to see the fireworks?" so we went to see some fireworks near the river and he was just so out of this world looking so I couldn't resist so I started to kiss him then he kissed me back more intensely and then he began to touch me in places and then…hehe." Ite spoke no more. Really, he didn't have to because the stupid face he was making said it all. All he needed was a bleeding nose.

"Well, I'm not surprised," Deidara said. "Huh?' Ite said, breaking out of his daydream. "I said I'm not surprised," he repeated. "I had a feeling that you've been having dreams like that for a while now. You talk real dirty in your sleep, you know." Ite's face started to cool down."Oh. I was afraid that if I told you, you would hate me for it." "Never! Don't you ever think like that. I have some faith in me, geez," Deidara said, walking faster. "Are you sure?," Ite pestered. "Because I can try to stop. I mean, you said you're not surprised, but you look mad." "Because I am!" Deidara yelled. "But not about that." "Then what are you mad about?" Deidara stopped dead in his tracks, his head hanging down. "You talk like that to me in your sleep, but never when you're awake," he muttred.

Catching what he said made Airi think about how Rize got her date with Kaneki but she didn't. Her heart started to feel heavy, maybe even empty. " _Maybe I should just give up. It's not like it would have happened anyway,"_ she said to herself. She didn't notice that she had lost Ite and Deidara within the crowd of people. Knowing it would have been much more bothersome to search for them in the mass of people, she walked over to a bench across the street near the park. " _Might as well sit down and read. Hopefully it can get my mind off some things."_ After what felt like half an hour Airi closed her eyes for a bit. Suddenly she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Of course this startled her. She jumped up a tad from her seat and turned to her left.

"Hey Airi-chan," said the person who just did one of the most annoying things anyone could ever do to someone busy, Hide. "Sorry I poked you there. I called you multiple times but you didn't answer." "Oh, it's okay," she responded. (Nope. No it was not) "I guess I do that alot." He simply nodded in acknowledgement. "Can I sit beside you," he said, pointing to empty spot next to her. Before she could even give an answer he was already walking over and sitting down. Airi did not talk to Hide much nor did she really understand him. For all she knew they had nothing in common. The only thing she could think of talking about was Kaneki. "So, how it Kaneki-san doing?" she asked. Hide's face moved from confusion, to shock, then nervousness. "He didn't tell you?" he ask. "He didn't tell me what?" He began to rub his hands together. "Airi," he started to say, "Kaneki's in the hospital."

(Sorry for not writing anything in a long time guys. School has been so stressful. Some people in my life have been causing me unneeded problems as well so lets all hope I can get over it all and write some more! I decided to post one of my Final Fantasy 7 fanfics. It's really a summary of how I think the story went. I know it's not completely right since I only got my summary from hearing multiple people talk about it. I also plan on making a webcomic sometime late this year. If anyone knows about any good laptops and digitizes for a reasonable price, please send a PM to me with the link! Thanks.)


	6. Hiatus for the Story

Hey guys. I am going to put the story on a pause for awhile. Last time I did not announce this but this time I am. I got a review from one person who said that the story started to go down hill and got a bit confusing in some of the newer chapters. They also did not like how Deidara was included in the story. I am not mad with this comment. I am actually happy that someone was honest about how the story was going for them. I felt like I rushed it and did not spend as much time thinking about these newer chapters so it is great that someone pointed that out. What I do not like though is that there were no specific reasons on why it is going downhill for them and how it is confusing. Because of this, I want everyone who enjoys the story and hates the story to message me and tell me what they like and dislike about it. I cannot grow as a writer if someone just says something is confusing about my story and it is going downhill but not say how and why they think this. For the guest who wrote the comment, you are a guest so I could not directly pm you, I would appreciate it if you would go in depth on what you disliked about it and how it is going downhill. Quite honestly I did have some judgement on not including Deidara but I had planed to have Ite and the other original character who was really dating him to be in their own original webcomic I wanted to start, so I used Deidara as a fill in character. I am thinking about removing Deidara and just putting the other original character back in, but I want the opinions of others first. As for chapters 3 and 4, I am rewriting them so that they may not seem as confusing to people. The rewrite for chapter five will have to wait a while since I want to know if you guys would rather have Deidara or the oc. While it would be easier to just switch their names I think it would be best to remake the chapter since the OC has a different personality than Deidara. Before you pm me I have to tell you all something important. I am asking for help to make the story better so I am begging you not to insult me or the story. Please do not just give me a list of what I am doing wrong. Tell me what you do not like, why and what you think could be done to make it better. Also, I am not changing it 100%. I am just trying to fix the inconveniences that I have caused people who liked it before but not so much now. Thank you for understanding and reading my story. I am looking forward to hearing your responses.


End file.
